Sirene: Tanjo Hen
Sirene: Tanjo Hen (シレーヌ誕生編, literally "Sirene: The Birth Chapter") is a manga one-shot by Go Nagai. It features Sirene merging with a human. It was published in Go-Chan Magazine (豪ちゃんマガジン), a 40 year anniversary edition of Kodansha's Afternoon magazine. Story The story begins at a fashion show with many people watching. A model named Lisa Kamitori steps out on the catwalk wearing an outfit that exposes her breasts. Among the people watching is a demon disguised as a man. Another person says that Lisa is half-Russian and half-Japanese. The demon comments that it will make her tough and stout, then tells his flunky to invite her to a party, and says that the female demon warrior Sirene will be pleased. In the models' dressing room after the show, one of the other models asks Lisa if she's going to the party later. Lisa says that she doesn't plan to, as she's not very good at socializing, and that if she drinks too much, she'll get fat and will have to lose weight again. Just then, a man claiming to represent Donald Yokota (the demon disguised as a man) approaches Lisa and gives her a written invitation to the party. Lisa decides to go after another model offers to go with her. Back at Lisa's hotel room, she calls her mother telling her that she won't be coming home due to the party. Just then, a thunderstorm starts outside, and Lisa seems to feel uneasy. Elsewhere, Yokota learns that preparations for the party are going smoothly, and that many people will be participating in the Sabbath. In his excitement, the demon reveals his true face. That night, Lisa and her friend arrive at a nightclub called the "Goblin Club". While her friend mentions how beautiful it is, Lisa decides that she wants to go home because she feels very uncomfortable about going in. Inside, there are lots of young people dancing wildly to rock music and drinking heavily, just like in the Devilman manga. Lisa's friend, who we learn is named Maki, says that the cocktails are the best, but Lisa decides she wants to go home, that it just isn't right for her. But when she tries to leave, she finds two men in black suits and sunglasses blocking the door, and they say that the doors cannot be opened any more. Just then, Yokota appears on stage, welcoming everyone to the Sabbath Banquet, the rally of demons. He reveals that he laced the drinks with drugs so that everyone would get high and lose their reason. He then starts attacking people with a knife, spilling their blood in order to attract demons. The crowd starts to panic, and some of the party-goers also begin attacking people. Before long, the whole club is in chaos. Lisa tries to take Maki with her and escape as people start turning into demons. Maki comments that something smells like fish. Lisa narrowly saves Maki from getting eaten by a gigantic fish-demon. But eventually, Maki transforms into a demon herself. Now seemingly the only human left, Lisa flees for her life, only to have her dress shredded by a demon's claw, and ultimately caught by Yokota. Yokota tells Lisa that the event isn't a party, but a Sabbath, where demons possess humans. While transforming, he then says that if she wants to live, she must become a demon too, or else be eaten. At that moment, Lisa cries out as she begins to transform. Yokota calls for Sirene to come as the chaos comes to an end. In moments, Lisa has transformed into Sirene, causing the demons to cheer wildly. However, Sirene then begins to attack the demons as tears run down her cheeks, which terrifies them. When a demon asks why Sirene is attacking them, she replies that they are all monsters, and that she will never forgive them. This causes the demons to realize that the human Sirene possessed is actually in control, and since she's a human with Sirene's abilities and powers, they're all in danger. The bird demon continues her rampage. Finally, Yokota changes completely into his true form, the demon king Juba. He attacks her with a beam, and says that if she doesn't survive it, he will absorb her. Just then, Kaim intervenes by goring Juba and tells Sirene to flee. She flees through a hole in the roof as the Goblin Club goes up in flames. The next morning, Lisa wakes up in her hotel room with a headache. She wonders why she slept with the veranda open and why she slept naked. Lisa tries to remember the events of the previous night, but can't seem to. She then finds a large feather on her bed, which is one of many strewn around the room. She then gets a call from her manager, who is relieved to know that she is safe. She says that a fire happened during Donald Yokota's party and killed over 400 people. She turns on the television and sees the fire. She vaguely remembers going to the disco, but nothing else. She is then overcome with a fear of something that she can't describe. Elsewhere, Juba (back in human form) comments that there are billions of humans all over the world, but only a few died in the uproar, but comments that when the full invasion of the demons begins, it will be a sight to see the world in chaos. Juba orders Kaim to dispose of Sirene, and asks how he plans to do it. Kaim says that he needs some time to awaken her, and that she is a great warrior. He proclaims that she must be awakened first, and that he'll take responsibility for doing it. But Juba tells him that if she doesn't awaken, Kaim must kill her. Back at Lisa's hotel, she suddenly thinks of Amon, and is overcome with sadness even though she has no idea what Amon even is. She clutches her sheets and cries. Characters * Lisa Kamitori/Sirene * Kaim * Donald Yokota/Juba Category:Manga